The present invention relates to a bagging apparatus in which article-bagging is automatically carried out by opening the opening or stacked bags, for example plastic bags, and putting an article to be bagged into the opened bag, and to a bag opening device for article-bagging.
As an example of a conventional method for bagging an article into plastic bags automatically, there is given one using plastic bags in which the upper and lower sheets of their opening are composed in the form of a lidded envelope as shown in FIG. 8.
According to this conventional method, namely, article-bagging is carried out by placing such formed plastic bags 01 on a bagging apparatus, with a portal pin 03 put through their lid portion 02 as shown in FIG. 8, opening a bag, for instance by applying a jet of air 04 to its bag opening as shown in FIG. 9, and putting guide plates 05 into the thus-opened bag, pushing an article to be bagged into the bag along the guide plates 05 while the bag is drawn toward its bottom to tear off the lid portion of the bag out of its engagement with the pin 03 and then tightening the bag opening.
Goods bagged in such a manner are apparently damaged and its commercial value is diminished, because the bag opening has a lid-shaped piece with broken holes, as shown in FIG. 10.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bagging apparatus capable of carrying out article-bagging in which such defects as in the above-mentioned prior art are eliminated, and a bag opening device, and another object of the present invention is to provide a bagging apparatus capable of smoothly opening even plastic bags in which two sheets on their opening are cut in a straight line in the laminated state, and of bagging an article thereinto automatically.